itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mylanda Caron
Mylanda is the twin sister of the current Lord of Nightsong, Royce Caron. Appearance Mylanda is of middling height and build, with traditional dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. What stands out the most by far are her sharp features - harsh cheekbones, slanted eyes, and thin lips. History Mylanda Caron was born in 355 AC to parents Jon and Cassana Caron clutching the toes of her twin brother. It was a wonderful time to be born in Nightsong; their lord father had a mind for business as well as something to prove, and succeeded in bringing back wealth and honor to their House that it had had before the time of his bastard father. The twins grew up in wealth and happiness, with all the benefits that are deserving for one of standing. As twins and the only offspring to their parents, Mylanda and Royce grew up as close as close could be. For many years it was nigh impossible to tell them apart, especially if it had been some time since Royce had received a hair cut, and one didn't look too closely. As a result, the two were treated almost completely equally, as one could never be completely sure which one they were talking to - especially if the twins were in their mischievous moods. They shared nearly everything growing up; clothes, jokes, dreams. They would talk forever in their quarters, though of what their parents could figure out. Although they looked so similar, their personalities were different; Royce was always the kind, sweet child who would interact and empathize with even the smallest of folk. Meanwhile, his sister was the logical and straightforward of the pair, and more quickly to point out deceit. Even so, they rarely fought, seeing each other more as two sides of the coin; Mylanda helped Royce to not get taken advantage of by yet another peddler with a sob story, and he helped her to see other sides of the situation she hadn't thought of before. Things were going well for the pair, when their father brought another boy from another house along, in an effort to make sure that his children did not become too wrapped up in each other. Gawen, a younger scion from House Gower was an interesting addition to their childhoods, and although the twins were ultimately closer to each other, they didn't mind the company to some of their games. The boy ended up being a good in between of their two personalities, and there was plenty adventures to be had in the Stormland hold. And so life passed for the children. When the twins met their 7th name day, however, something changed. Her father gave her brother his first sword, and instead of spending time with the maester and septa all day (which she had always like more) he spent more and more time with the castellan and knights of their keep, training with Gawen. While Mylanda was still allowed to keep her lessons with the maester, her parents encouraged her to spend more time with the septa who taught her things such as sewing and good house keeping – while her brother learned the art of being a lord. As time passed, the angrier she got. She would often listen in to her brothers lessons while she would practice her sewing, and would answer questions in his stead. She had always been a bright child with a keen mind for the twists and turns of different battles and politics, and often times she would correct her own brother. Mylanda began to feel a bit disillusioned – if she was the better lord, why couldn’t it be her, and not her brother? She asked this question of her father one day, and received a rather cross answer. “Lords and Ladies have different roles in this world, like the different faces of the Seven. Ladies don’t swing swords, do they? They also do not rule in the place of their lord.” The idea incensed her. That night she went to Gawen, and demanded that the boy begin to teach her to use a sword. The boy had always been fairly easy going, and agreed readily, although Mylanda could tell that he was nervous when she asked that he “not tell Royce”. And so they trained. Although she was a quick learner, she was impatient, and it took time to build the calluses and the muscle memory. When she felt the training was sufficient, she went out to the yard where her brother was practicing, and challenged him to a duel. The knight at the time made motions to stop them, but Royce, hurt that she had kept this secret from him, took her on. It took only three passes before he had knocked her to the dust, breathless. This was the turning point for the young Caron girl. She realized that without any support from her family, she would not have any true lessons in swinging a sword, nor have the chance of being the “lord” of the house. Not willing to let this ruin her, she quickly changed positions, focusing on doing as much as she could from the background. She studied history politics and warfare tactics, from the great Tywin Lannister to the Mother of Dragons. She studied distant teachings of the maesters, and economics. While her father and brother went off to war during the War of the Seven Banners, she was able to put some of her teachings into practice, subtly organizing some of the supply chain lines to increase their efficiency. While they were away at war, her mother, Cassana, became sick and died before there was anything to be done. Mylanda sent the letter the next day to her father, and heartbroken, he returned home to get things in order before heading back to the war. He was only allowed to grieve for a few days. Her father was never the same that day, and although after the war he continued to rule, he died years later in 375 AC. Royce had been prepared for the lordship at this time, though he was still quite young. As he always had when he was younger, the young Lord Caron leaned heavily on his sister, and suddenly she found herself more a part of the ruling and politics that she ever though possible. She was her brother’s adviser and confidant in even the most important of things. But of course, Lord Caron will not rely on his sister forever. As time has gone on, he has become more and more confident in his ability as lord, and relied on his sister less on less. As she watches her power slip between her fingers, they both seem to realize that another step of their lives are next – to expand their power by linking their houses through others through marriage. Mylanda knows that as soon as either her brother or her becomes married, that is the end of her life as she knows it, and the end of her influence; unless she is to find an alternate arrangement, of course. She sees the war beginning now as a chance to change this, even it is to just come to terms with it. Recent Events Timeline * 355 AC – Mylanda and Royce are born * 360 AC - Gawen comes to Nightsong * 362 AC – Mylanda challenges * 364 AC – Jon and Royce Caron ride off for the War of Seven Banners * 365 AC – Cassandra Caron dies * 375 AC – Jon Caron dies * 380 AC – The twins move with their host to Bronzegate Family Members * Jon Caron (d. 375 AC) * Cassandra Caron (nee Wylde) (d. 364) * Royce Caron (25) Household Members Category:House Caron Category:Stormlander